


The Strawberry Window

by Stone_Princess



Category: Smallville
Genre: Basketball, Established Relationship, M/M, Shower Sex, smack talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-27
Updated: 2003-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/Stone_Princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basketball and smack talk. Sweaty boys and showers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Strawberry Window

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to acampbell and Katkim for being such helpful and wonderful betas. And to Rhiannonhero, once again for pointing out my clumsiness so I can make it better. She gets extra thanks for always having excellent suggestions, even when I don't heed her advice.

* * *

The weather had turned to spring in Smallville and nature moved quickly. The most obvious display of winter's passing was in the formal garden behind the Luthor Mansion. Taking advantage of the warm air, Clark was reading on a bench amidst the early annuals and sprouting bulbs. The rows of tilled, neatly aligned flower beds behind tall, carefully structured hedges were such a far cry from the ragged nature of the farm that if it wasn't for the sun Clark wouldn't even have felt like he was outside. Birds sounded in the wilds beyond the rigorously manicured Luthor garden and new spring bugs flirted with landing on him.

Dressed in shorts and hooded sweatshirt with the sleeves cut off, Lex came around the hedges from the house. Catching Clark unaware, he savored the view. Clark, surrounded by budding bushes and flowers, immersed in his story, oblivious to all around him. Clark looked like he belonged to the garden as much as the flowers and shrubs did. The sun glinted in the ebony curls and highlighted the tawny skin. In the new spring light Clark was more beautiful than all the nature surrounding him. Lex's reverie broke as Clark sensed him and looked up, quizzical at Lex's attire.

"Hey, what's up?" Clark carefully tucked the marker in his place and closed the book, setting it to one side of the bench while patting the other for Lex to join him. "You going somewhere in those fancy clothes?"

"Funny, Clark." His manner was sarcastic, but there was a twinkle in Lex's eye and he barely suppressed a smile as he spoke. "Are you planning on reading all day or do you want to come and play basketball with me?" Bouncing a little on the balls of feet, he remained standing, despite Clark's invitation to join him on the bench.

"Uh, sure. The courts at the school are probably free. No one really goes there over Spring break." As he spoke, Clark savored the sight of Lex’s arm muscles, rarely seen outside of the bedroom, let alone in the sunlight.

"I have something better in mind." Lex took Clark's hand and pulled him up off the bench and toward a small break in the hedge. Passing through the thick, green hedge they rounded into the sunny south side of the mansion.

"Lex! When did you put in a basketball court? And how did you do it with out my noticing?" Dropping Lex's hand, Clark stared at the full size court, fenced in behind the house.

"Well, it doesn't take too long to construct a court, and if you can afford it, they'll build at night." Lex was clearly thrilled at having impressed Clark.

What had been a smooth expanse of lawn was now a full sized basketball court. The boots of many hurried workers had trampled the ground around it. The fence shone in the late afternoon sun and a ball had been left in anticipation of their game.

"We'll play shirts and skins, first to 15 wins. You have to be skins, Clark." Lex turned his head, barely disguising his smile.

"Why do I have to be skins?" Clark was so cute when he pouted that it was hard to take him seriously.

"Well, someone has to, otherwise," Lex was impressed with his own ability to keep straight face as he spoke, "how would we know who was on which team?" And how else could I get you to run around half-naked, he added to himself.

"Oh, well if you put it that way." Clark's voice was muffled as he pulled his shirt over his head.

In the two years he'd known Clark, Lex still couldn't decide if Clark was as gullible as he occasionally appeared, or if he was putting Lex on.

Clark's skin was golden all over, all year long, throughout the winter, never darkening in the summer. Lex thought that the sun never touched Clark . The winter farm chores had been kind to Clark's body. His teenage awkwardness was nearly invisible now and the muscles of his shoulders and chest had developed into manly proportions.

"Ready to play?" Clark's eagerness was so charming, so innocent. Lex broke his study of Clark's shirtless body, anxious for the opportunity to see the lithe body in motion.

The game started fair enough. They tossed a coin for possession and started playing in the warm air of the afternoon.

"Hey, Clark, that's traveling." Lex's muscles were loose as his body danced around Clark. "No cheating, farmboy."

"I'm not cheating. This is real basketball, see," Clark took the shot over Lex's head, "nothing but net." The ball hit the rim, bounced, and came right to Lex.

"Looked more like no net to me." Lex shifted gracefully from side to side, trying to pivot as Clark leaned toward him, arms wide trying to block the net.

"Goal-tending, Clark." Lex tried to look stern, but his eyes were laughing. "Your father would be appalled that he raised such a cheater." He watched Clark moving as he taunted. Doing his best to appear menacing and block the net, Clark loomed over Lex who relished the closeness that allowed him to feel the heat radiating off his lover's body.

"Leave my father out of this." Clark had never really gotten the hang of bullshitting his opponent. "And I'm not cheating, I'm not goal-tending, I'm just playing ball. If you don't think you're good enough for me..." In Clark's moment of distraction, trying think of a good comeback, Lex made a shot straight in to the net.

"It's 12 - 8. You are going down." Lex stripped Clark of the ball he'd just caught and moved rapidly around the tall youth.

"I have to go down on you to win this game?" The shock on Lex's face at his boyfriend's brazen comment was more gratifying than how easily Clark stole the ball back. He moved around Lex's defense easily, although still careful to control himself.

Ever since Clark had lost his powers for those few days he'd been much more aware of how his movements should feel, should look. He used the many hours shooting hoops alone outside the barn to learn to slow down, to keep his strength in check. Almost as good at controlling his abilities as he was at using them, Clark still missed the shot. Apparently, all the practice of checking his strength wasn't getting the ball in the hoop. Nor was it keeping him from getting distracted by the shape of Lex's arms.

Catching the rebound from Clark's missed shot, Lex charged offensively, going through to the basket. Clark defended, hands up, keeping pace with Lex who made the shot despite all efforts to stop it.

Clark dribbled back and forth trying to find a shot. Lex was moving with him, on him constantly, keeping the basket an impossible goal. Dodging the defense he moved to the left side of the court as Lex's elbow caught his ribs.

"Ow! Foul." Clark straightened, holding the ball.

"What's the matter, can't play with the big boys?" Lex stood close enough to Clark that his breath heated Lex's cheek and neck. This proximity made need coil low in Lex's belly. He wondered if the heat coming off Clark was more than exertion from the game.

"I'm bigger than you, Lex." There was a smile behind Clark's pout and as he spoke Lex lessened the small distance between them. Close enough to feel the blood rushing just under Clark's skin.

"These are metaphorical big boys, Clark," Lex let his cheek graze Clark's jaw just before he pulled back taking the ball from Clark's hands, "they mean that I am better than you." Eyes locked on Clark, challenging and possessive.

"It's still a personal foul, Lex." Clark's voice had lost it's provocation, it was thick and husky and he returned Lex's gaze with single-minded intensity.

"What? Are you cheating again? Cheating for a free shot because you can't make a real one? You had better be good." Lex was smiling and good natured, but there was implied threat in his taunt, a challenge that didn't seem to be about basketball anymore.

"I haven't _ever_ cheated, Lex. A foul is a foul."

"Oh, do I need to have Enrique come out here and referee us?" Once more Lex advanced into Clark's space, his hand resting lightly on Clark's chest as he spoke.

"No," Clark took the ball back, "you need to play by the rules, now let me take my shot." Clark wasn't as exasperated as he sounded. The taunting and the challenge were part of playing with Lex. A very enjoyable part when it took the turn this game seemed to be taking.

"Fine. Take your free throw. The point won't win you the game."

Lex moved, to Clark's right as Clark got behind the line. He made the shot, Lex immediately snatching the ball out of the air.

"14 - 9. If I make this shot it's my game, Clark." Clark played his best defense, but even when he got the ball from Lex he couldn't keep it, and Lex won quickly.

The spring air had heated up with the late sun as evening approached.

"I should go." Clark picked up his t-shirt up from near the fence and wiped the minimal sweat on his forehead with it. "My folks are expecting me for dinner." Clark watched Lex from under lowered lashes as he spoke, waiting for the reaction to his impending departure.

"You should shower first, Clark. You're awfully dirty." Lex's voice was a seductive mix of arousal and amusement. He grabbed Clark's belt buckle and pulled him in until they could feel each other's breath. Running his hands up Clark's chest, Lex moved in even closer pinning his hips to his lover's.

"A shower?" Clark's eyes were dilated and his breathing was irregular, and not from the game he'd just played. He free hand slid down, cupping Lex's ass.

Lex's eyes flicked to the side of the house, "See the red window up there? I'm going to take you into that room, fill it with steam and soap bubbles and have my way with you." Lex leaned in and kissed Clark gently, teasingly.

"You're very convincing, Lex. I _am_ dirty. Hmm, maybe I should shower." Shirt still in his hand, Clark let himself be led into the mansion, up the stairs and into the master bathroom.

The room was large, with a claw foot tub in the center of it. A huge shower stall was to the right, the whole left side overrun by a massive marble counter. Strawberry colored light came through the stained glass windows of the south wall, while undiminished sunlight poured through skylights in the high ceiling.

Lex started the water in the wide shower stall, letting the room fill with steam as both boys undressed. Following Clark into the water, the beauty of his lover again struck Lex. Through the clear walls of the shower light played over him, lighting one side red, while gold light, diffused in the steam, came down on both of them. As Clark tipped his head back under the water, the aureate light shone on his angelic face as if the whole host of heaven was smiling at his beauty.

Unable to refrain from touching, Lex stroked the muscled torso and buried his face in Clark's neck. Kissing and biting, the water flowed over them both. Hands slid over his slick skin, searching, pleasing. Clark leaned forward and caught Lex's mouth, water running down into the corners of their mouths as tongues tasted each other. Breaking the kiss, Clark's mouth never left Lex. It moved over his jaw, neck, chest, nipples as Clark slowly lowered himself to his knees.

Kneeling before Lex, Clark pressed his cheek into the hollow of his lover's pelvis. Water cascading through his hair and down Lex's legs. He nuzzled against Lex's cock, stroking it first with his lips and then open mouthed, finally finding the head and swallowing it all. Rocking on his knees, arms wrapped around hips, hands on buttocks, supporting Lex as he increased pressure, varied speed. Clark fell into it, nothing existing for him but Lex's cock and his mouth, even more desperate to please Lex than to find his own release. Every time they had sex Clark tried to feel his way through, teasing, trying to please Lex, hoping to find some way inside his soul.

Lex's fingers twined into his hair, gently directing, increasing Clark's speed. Using his lips, his tongue, all he had, Clark responded. Opening his throat, bringing Lex all the way into him, he let Lex control it, let Lex fuck him. Somewhere above him, Lex gasped, whispering, "Oh, fuck, Clark, yeah," and Clark knew Lex was close. He sped up the pace again. Clark let his left hand slide against the small pucker he found between the globes of Lex's ass. As he pushed one finger inside, Lex arched against him, calling Clark's name and swearing as he came.

He supported Lex's body as his lover collapsed down. Clark lowered him gently until they were face to face, both on their knees. Kissing, touching, hands everywhere, trying to maintain the connection between them. Lex's hand reached down for Clark's cock. The weight of it in his hand was so solid, so tangible in the hazy, dream-like, strawberry lit room. Reaching up with his other hand, Lex found the soap and brought it against his lover's cock. He let the soap slide around, between his hands and the rock hard length. The soap dropped, both from his hand and his consciousness, as Clark thrust into his hand, tiny moans issuing from deep inside him. Lex firmed his grip in the suds and water and began to jack off his lover in earnest. Clark fell into him, both kissing and murmuring his pleasure into Lex's mouth.

Lex clutched at the younger man as he came, transported by his own ability to bring pleasure to Clark. Both men rocked gently, bodies still pressed together, arms twined around backs, deluged by the sensations they shared and the water pouring over them.

Sated, they washed each other leisurely and in silence. Lex grabbed a large soft purple towel for each of them. Still dripping himself, he stroked the water attentively from Clark's wet skin. Returning the favor, Clark kissed each spot on Lex's body as he dried it.

Naked and dry in the huge room, the pink light shone from Clark's damp hair as he smiled wickedly at the older man.

"So, does this mean I win the game after all?" He reached for Lex's hips and pulled him close as he spoke.

"What?" Although puzzled, Lex was charmed by the knock out smile.

"You said I had to go down on you to win the game."

Lex laughed, "No, Clark, _you_ said that." After kissing those full lips, Lex continued, "I still win, you just got a lucky bonus." Another kiss. "Come on, get dressed, I'll drive you home so you aren't late for dinner."

~finis~


End file.
